Gangsta Love
by POAS
Summary: Vegeta is taken hostage by Radditz's gang for purposes of torment, torture, pain, and death all in the name of a woman who tricked them both. And she wasn't Bulma.
1. Revenge is a Dish

Gangsta Love  
  
By:  
  
POAS  
  
I had an idea one night about the Z Fighters being in a gang.  
  
In a brief gang related shooting, a gang member from another gang is wounded and taken by the other side; saved by a rival gangster, will their love prevail, or will the gangs find out and eliminate them?  
  
Bulma/Vegeta, Goku/ChiChi, Krillin/18 and Radditz/OC get together that'll blow your mind!  
  
&&&&&  
  
Prologue  
  
Revenge Is A Dish. . .  
  
In a sick twist of fate, a fatal wound to the chest felled him to the snow covered ground as the rest of his gang ran away. Unable to move for fear of dying even faster, the wounded young man stayed on the ground as his heart bleed turning the once white snow into a sickening crimson. His thoughts turned to the safety of his "friends" in a rare lapse of rationality. How it felt to have his life drain into the snow, how it felt to ask why, how it felt to lose everything.  
  
"Looky what we have here," said a distant voice.  
  
"It's good ol' Vegeta, the mighty Saiyan Prince!" said another.  
  
"Ain't so mighty now," came the chuckled reply.  
  
He made a small fist with his hand as he tried to get a grip on the ground; the pain was maddening. He was losing his invisible battle and his sight was the first to go. The two-gang members grinned down at the injured man with an evil glint in their eyes as they prepared to beat this man "Vegeta" into a bloody hunk of flesh, as if he wasn't one already.  
  
"He's mine!" came a raspy voice.  
  
He stepped from the shadows, his long spiky hair, black hair, which ran down his back, slowly rose with the gentle winter wind. Suddenly he reconsidered his command, it would be better to watch and get revenge later. Seeing the Prince being beaten by humans was more than enjoyable.  
  
"Don't kill him but have your fun," he grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Radditz-sama," the scar face human said respectfully.  
  
With grins on their faces, and evil glints in their eyes, the two began to mercilessly beat the felled Ouji, enjoying his cries of pain. A punch to the stomach forced bile and chunks of congealed blood to flood from the downed man's mouth, he was quickly losing his hearing. Suddenly he was sucker punched on the side of his face, he head flew to the left and stayed there, he was dazed but he could make out a feminine figure in the deepness of the shadows watching intently, her powder blue eyes burning holes into his quickly blinding eyes. He made a silent plea and lipped the word "Please" before his was socked in the chest, ending his pleas instantly. He gave a horrible cry of anguish and hatred but they fell on deaf ears. . . Except hers. The pain filled cries reached Raddtiz's ear, he relished every cry, every shout, every yell of exquisite pain.  
  
She watched quietly in the shadows as her boyfriend beat the down prince ruthlessly and her best friend Tien even took part in the laughter. She began to panic, she could be an accessory to murder if she stayed here and watched without helping, but maybe if she bolted away and got to a pay phone. No! They would come after her, the underground gangs monitored by Radditz. She didn't notice that Radditz was waiting for his turn to finally put an end to the Oujis' life.  
  
"My turn," the head boss interrupted the boys fun.  
  
Reluctantly the two left the Saiyan to take care of his fellow man. Yamcha stood by Bulma quietly as he cheered on Radditz; that stupid Ouji deserved every punch, every kick, and every blow to his ego. She watched with large sad eyes and decided that this "Ouji" deserved a chance to live, to redeem himself, to repent for all the wrong in the world he had cause, for all the wrong he had caused Radditz.  
  
"Radditz, stop!" she shouted.  
  
All three turned their head and looked at her with eyes glossed over with evil. She recoiled slightly, then looked down at the bloodied man whose head was painfully turning in her direction.  
  
"Just stop! Let's get out of here and take him with us!"  
  
"Why Bulma??" the scar-faces man asked the one called "Bulma".  
  
"If he's their leader, then he'll know more than the others would you idiot," she snapped. "And isn't Radditz looking for some information!? That's why we made this trip, set up surveillance, and I'll be damned if this is ruined because you guys wanted to kill him and ask questions later!"  
  
"Sure why not?" Radditz grinned down at the injured Saiyan.   
  
"Besides if he doesn't talk, we'll kill his mom."  
  
There was no response from the downed man, his throat clogged with his own fluids.  
  
"Load him up, and be gentle," Bulma ordered the three of them.  
  
Without another word, the three picked up the prince and placed him inside the getaway car just as the police drove to the scene.  
  
Vegeta knew he was in trouble as soon as Radditz got a hold of him. He just hoped this Bulma chick would keep him at bay until Vegeta had taken revenge for this night.  
  
&&&&&  
  
POAS 


	2. With Many Leftovers

Chapter One  
  
With Many Leftovers  
  
Vegeta lay helpless. Completely helpless. In the enemy's lair. In the very place he should not be, let alone in Radditz's lair. The humans and aliens outside the door waited for their chance to kill him, their chance to beat upon the once mighty Prince of the Saiyans. His eyes had swollen shut, his face was horribly swollen elsewhere, his chest had a hole blown through it, but he was alive. He wish he had died, he wished that woman had not taken pity on him. Pity, what a disgusting word. He was the leader was the toughest gang, but his thought drifted toward that night, the night he let his group down.  
  
&&&&&  
  
It was dark and cold. Each breath from the group materialized into a fine mist. Vegeta smiled as Goku finished the story of his and ChiChi's first time out on the town.  
  
"I swear, she was so scared to be seen with me!" Goku laughed.  
  
"Shut up," ChiChi said, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder.  
  
"Yoooooou knooooooooow I looooooove yooooou!" Goku sung softly.  
  
"Stop it," ChiChi giggled.  
  
"You two make me sick," said the thin blonde.  
  
"Don't be so mean, 18," the shortest of the group said with a grin. "I remember when we first started dating..."  
  
"Krillin!" 18 blushed.  
  
Vegeta chuckled from the head of the group.  
  
"All of you are idiots," he snickered.  
  
"So says the jilted!" came a voice, a sinister voice from above.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened with fear, his heart pounding in his chest. A menacing laugh of malice filled the dark streets, the group only visible via the streetlight they stood almost conveniently under. Vegeta turned to his group, a maddening look in his eyes.  
  
"RUN!" he screamed at them.  
  
"SCATTER!" Goku yelled soon after.  
  
Shots rang out from every dark corner as the group ran, each breath a streaming mist of urgency. Vegeta's feet slammed into the group as he ran off, he couldn't sense the enemy; he ran his group right into a trap! CRACK! He heard it, he felt it, he stopped.  
  
Goku turned in mid-stride to see Vegeta's face contort, blood flow from his mouth, and the offending projectile shoot from his chest, leaving a spray of blood in its wake. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Goku's face twisted into one of worry and anger.  
  
"NO!" Goku shouted as he took off in Vegeta's direction.  
  
His bravery was rewarded by a shot to the leg; he didn't take notice. He watched helplessly as his friend fell to his knees, then face first into the snow. Goku knelt close to him and turned him on his back, Vegeta's eyes were not focused.  
  
"Vegeta...Wake up... Please..." Goku sobbed quietly.  
  
"Kakarot..." Vegeta's eye twitched. "Leave me."  
  
"NO!" Goku shouted stoically.  
  
Vegeta's eyes focused on the symbolic snow now falling from the sky.  
  
"ChiChi needs you," Vegeta said with finality.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta, whose eyes never quite focused back. He sniffed sadly.  
  
"Take the ring from my right hand, you have to lead them to safety," Vegeta gasped out.  
  
More tears ran down Goku's face, Vegeta was lost to them. Lost to them all. He took the ring as he was told, gently placed Vegeta's head on the ground, then ran off, just as another bullet pierced his right shoulder. The shots ceased when Goku was out of sight, leaving Vegeta with the peace of the snowy night, his body slowly losing feeling. Two blurry figures appeared, that's when the beating started.  
  
&&&&&  
  
That left him here, inside the lair of the very man who wanted no more than to kill him. However, there was a girl, a girl who wanted no more than to save him. For the time being. There was no telling what would happen in the coming days. He could only pray to Kami that Radditz would not kill him so soon. Before he could have his revenge.  
  
&&&&&  
  
POAS 


End file.
